Surpresa de aniversário
by Magalud
Summary: Severus completa 60 anos e Hermione quer fazer uma surpresa. Como sempre, o Mestre de Poções está anos-luz à frente.
1. Chapter 1

_Não é justo_, pensou Hermione, contrariada. Severus completava 60 anos naquela noite. Ela vinha provocando o marido há tempo, criando clima para a data. "Meu marido sessentão, idade sexy, _sex_-agenário…", e outras provocações sensuais estavam sempre presentes há semanas. Mas aí… O Ministério da Magia decidira fazer uma homenagem-surpresa ao herói da vitória contra Voldemort, e tinha tirado Severus de casa no último instante antes da surpresa sensual que Hermione vinha preparando há semanas.

_Não é justo!_

Pior do que isso: Kingsley Shacklebolt, querido amigo e Ministro da Magia, dissera que, para a surpresa ser completa, seria melhor que Hermione não aparecesse, assim ele não desconfiaria de nada. Então eles a separaram do marido e não deixaram nem que ela visse o momento de glória de Severus em reconhecimento aos serviços prestados. "Mandaremos uma gravação para você não perder nada deste momento histórico", disseram.

ARGH!

Sim, era frustração, e frustração sexual pura, se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma. Ela queria o marido ali, desfrutando de sua jovem esposa bruxa que, aos 40 anos, era muito mais sexy do que muitas moças Muggle mais jovens. Ela preparara o lar deles e também a si própria de maneira detalhada e primorosa, disposta a dar a Severus Snape uma noite inesquecível, que o faria grato por tê-la como esposa. _Oh, yeah_.

Lá estava ela, com um conjuntinho de lingerie recém-adquirido numa sex-shop Muggle, sem ninguém para desfrutar daquilo. Pensamentos sobre como Severus a receberia naquelas vestimentas levaram Hermione a se ajeitar ainda mais no sofá com as pernas abertas, levar as mãos ao peito e a arquear o torso, arfando, a mente a mil de fantasias eróticas. O conjuntinho sexy logo foi retirado do corpo e descartado no chão.

Ela então deixou-se escorregar, deitando de lado, ao longo do sofá, as costas opostas ao encosto. Depois, ainda com as mãos ao peito, usando os dedos para acariciar e apertar os mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador; eles instantaneamente se endureceram em pequenos picos firmes, implorando por mais atenção. Os movimentos de enrolar e beliscar causaram sensações agradáveis que imediatamente fizeram-na se sentir agradavelmente úmida e aquecida.

Assim Hermione ficou alguns minutos, as sensações explodindo em seu corpo, a respiração totalmente ofegante. Não demorou muito para que ela estivesse gemendo suavemente, o sangue represando no baixo ventre. Foi quando ela levou uma das mãos até o estômago, acariciou a barriga sensualmente e desceu até a própria virilha. Assim que a mão de Hermione se encontrou com suas camadas úmidas, uma voz surgiu na soleira da porta:

– Não toque nisso. Isso é meu, Hermione.

A voz profunda e sedosa ressoou através do corpo de Hermione e ela só pôde dar um suspiro miúdo quando seu cérebro registrou o fato de que Severus estava lá. Ela nem teve tempo de se arrepiar.

Num átimo, Hermione sentiu-se imprensada contra o encosto do sofá, as costas cobertas por um corpo que parecia musculoso, nu e quente. A moça gemeu mais fundo, sem abrir os olhos, ainda dentro de suas fantasias eróticas, ao mesmo tempo que arqueava o corpo ainda mais para trás e deixava a cabeça apoiar-se no ombro forte.

Ela sentiu a mão de Severus afastar a sua própria da virilha, e então ele tomou as rédeas para acariciar firmemente a região, da maneira que Hermione amava. Os dedos longos e seguros começaram os movimentos circulares, de maneira lenta, mas com a pressão exata – como ele sempre fazia da maneira mais prazerosa era um mistério. O padrão era um círculo de diâmetro variável, a pressão também variava, mas o prazer era crescente. Hermione logo começou a corcovear nos braços de Severus, querendo mais, e mais fundo.

– Minha esposa levada – sussurrou Severus no ouvido de Hermione. – Eu imaginei que estaria de mau humor e sentindo minha falta. Em vez disso, acho você brincando sem mim. Garota sapeca...

Hermione gemeu com o desejo e a necessidade que ouviu na voz do marido, mas Severus simplesmente manteve o mesmo movimento lento em círculos, que a fez querer mais.

– Em quem estava pensando? Talvez em algum colega de trabalho ou amante... Será...?

– Nunca, Severus! – protestou Hermione, sem saber de onde tirou o fôlego – Só você, meu amor... Só você...

– Mesmo? Você parecia bastante extasiada enquanto eu observava e não parecia que sentia minha falta.

Hermione engasgou um "Não" enquanto tentava se virar para encarar Severus e se explicar.

A mão que a segurava pela cintura apenas se apertou e Severus o distraiu, acariciando com mais força seu ventre e frustrando sua tentativa de se virar.

– Não, esposinha querida, você começou essa exploração de si mesma e continuaremos com isso – _até o fim_.

Severus soltou abruptamente Hermione e se afastou. Hermione se queixou instantaneamente por perder o calor quente de Severus nas costas e porque as deliciosas atenções daqueles dedos eficientes haviam parado.

Virando-se, Hermione abriu os olhos arregalados para Severus. Ele tinha se alojado tranquilamente na _bergère_ de abas largas, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e parecendo tão em casa totalmente nu quanto no seu laboratório de Poções.

– Por favor, continue. Quero ver você terminar o que estava fazendo quando cheguei.

Hermione encarou o marido, incerta do que fazer de repente. Ele deveria estar provocando. Inclinou-se para a frente, tentando alcança-lo, mas ele ergueu um dedo longo e elegante, negaceando:

– Não, esposinha. Não vou tocar em você. Quero que continue a se divertir. Estarei contente em... apreciar o espetáculo.

Se é que era possível, os olhos de Severus ficaram ainda mais pretos, e havia um brilho decididamente divertido, quase pervertido neles. Hermione viu que ele falava a sério, e ela, exposta, usou as mãos para acariciar seus seios, encontrando os mamilos, que novamente se tornaram duros. Saber que Severus olhava o que ela fazia deixava Hermione ainda mais acesa. Por isso ela obedeceu. Ela faria Severus querê-la, mas sem tocá-la.

Hermione girou o corpo para ficar totalmente em frente à poltrona de Severus, usando as mãos para refazer o caminho anterior: do peito à barriga e finalmente à virilha. Agora mais devagar, apreciando a intensidade, ela circundou a área sensível. Hermione encarou Severus, vendo os olhos do marido escurecendo de desejo e lascívia.

Sensualmente, Hermione manteve as pernas fechadas para brincar na área, dedilhando aqui e ali, apenas insinuando as carícias. Com os dedos, brincou com os pelos escuros, sentindo a umidade aumentando. As pernas permaneciam fechadas. A respiração de Severus se alterou ligeiramente.

Ela ouviu o ruído suave e então entreabriu as pernas, colocando uma mão com dificuldade pela abertura estreita. Permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem e entrou numa zona nebulosa de prazer, longe da consciência e do raciocínio. Os toques insinuadores não estavam mais sendo suficientes, e Hermione, arfando, gemeu:

– Severus?

– Diga, esposinha. – A voz de Severus estava controlada, mas a duras penas.

– Por favor, preciso que me toque.

– Você parece estar se virando muito bem sem mim.

– Não! Por favor...

– E antes de eu chegar também.

– Mas eu estava sozinha.

– E isso parece ter sido o estopim disso tudo. Pode continuar.

Quando Severus queria, ele podia ser bem teimoso. Impaciente, frustrada, Hermione gemia e se revirava, ainda mais raivosa por Severus manter o raciocínio intacto diante da situação, enquanto ela nadava num mar de prazer e desejo.

– Mas você está aqui... Não quer me tocar?

– Mas você está magnífica com esse seu show. Você sabe que eu gosto de assistir também. Quero ver você explodir. – A voz dele se tornou tão sensual que Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar e seu centro se umedecer ainda mais. – Você está perto, não está?

– Muito... – ela miou, olhos fechados, mal conseguindo respirar.

De repente, uma mão forte espalmou contra a sua antes que Hermione alcançasse o alvo. Ela choramingou quando seu clímax lhe foi negado. Ela sentia a cabeça zonza de desejo e o corpo inteiro se rebelou quando o prazer foi abortado. Hermione sentiu Severus puxando-a para si com força.

– Você vai gozar quando eu quiser, entendeu?

Hermione nem soube dizer como conseguiu assentir com a cabeça, ainda arfando.

Severus empurrou Hermione, a moça gemendo com a falta do seu corpo quente.

– Vire-se, Hermione. De costas para mim. Agora.

Inebriada de desejo, Hermione nem saberia dizer como conseguiu controle muscular suficiente para fazer o que ele mandava.

– Sim, Sev, venha... Estou pronta...! Preciso de você...!

Severus apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione e puxou-a para trás para que ela se apoiasse no seu peito, arqueada.

– Você me quer agora? – A voz de Severus no ouvido de Hermione não era mais do que um sussurro

Hermione estremeceu e pressionou mais forte contra Severus, satisfeita por sentir o comprimento duro e quente de Severus pressionando entre suas bochechas.

– Sim, sim, agora. Quero você ... preciso ... você agora ... por favor!

– Você não está pronta para mim.

– Sim, sim, eu estou. Prometo que sim, vá em frente. Por favor, agora!

– Parece ótimo, mas faça uma coisa por mim primeiro.

– O quê?

– Fique quieta enquanto eu preparo você.

Hermione engoliu o soluço ao ouvir essas palavras. E não conseguiu fazer muito mais que isso.

Num movimento brusco, Severus pôs uma mão na cintura de Hermione, para deixá-la quieta. A outra mão estava mais embaixo, acariciando as formas arredondadas da nádega arrebitada. Hermione arqueou-se, arfando, a outra mão apertou sua cintura.

– Eu pedi que ficasse quieta. Você consegue se controlar, esposa?

– Oh, Merlin...

Nada podia ser mais difícil, teria pensado Hermione – se ela tivesse alguma capacidade de raciocínio. Ainda mais que a outra mão de Severus tinha voltado a acariciar suas formas redondas e agora procuravam a sua abertura. Os dedos elegantes brincavam ao longo de seu períneo, e Hermione gemeu alto de desejo, tentando empurrar suavemente contra a pressão do dígito.

Perdida seu próprio prazer, Hermione ainda ouviu a respiração profunda de Severus. Safada, sorriu para si mesmo e tentou trabalhar um pouco mais o dedo. As sensações maravilhosas fizeram Hermione gemer e começar a mover os quadris. Um rosnado baixo foi o único aviso dele quando Severus segurou firmemente Hermione e retirou a mão. Ela quase miou com a perda da pressão, jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Então, se é assim que vai brincar, venha aqui.

Com as duas mãos, Severus puxou o corpo leve e delicado contra si. Ainda de bruços, Hermione agora estava ajoelhada, com os joelhos no braço do sofá, as nádegas empinadas para o alto e os cotovelos lá embaixo nas almofadas, num triângulo retângulo esquisito. Do ponto de vista de Severus, porém, as nádegas elevadas eram a posição ideal.

– E agora, esposinha – sussurrou Severus –, começa a diversão.

Hermione registrou muito quando o marido distribuiu beijos cheios de língua e sucção nas ancas, indo mais e mais para frente, seu objetivo cada vez mais claro. A voz dela falseou:

– Oh, Severus...!

Uma chupadinha aqui, uma lambidinha ali, a língua de Severus tinha nitidamente o foco na parte de baixo das bochechas ligeiramente abertas. Hermione tentava não rebolar, mas estava muito difícil, pois ela queria se abrir toda para a boca de Severus.

Seu desejo foi atendido quando uma língua quente pressionou abaixo das bochechas de Hermione. Ela gemeu. Mais tarde, quando seu cérebro voltasse a funcionar, ela veria o esforço de seu ágil marido sessentão para se encaixar embaixo de seu ventre e literalmente abocanhar o prêmio: seu centro mais do que úmido à espera dos carinhos que só seu marido sabia lhe proporcionar. Os gemidos aumentaram em tom, aproximadamente duas oitavas exatas.

Que os joelhos de Hermione ainda a aguentassem era um testemunho de seu controle, porque ela estava muito, muito perto de se perder totalmente no prazer que Severus lhe dava naquele momento. Mesmo com os quadris livres, ela tentava não rebolar para que a língua de Severus, trabalhando em círculos, tocasse em pontos que faziam explodir pontos luminosos nos seus olhos fechados. Ela gemia alto agora, mas não tão agudo.

Finalmente, a língua conseguiu entrar no centro, e aí ela sentiu os joelhos fraquejando, de tanto prazer. O controle sobre os quadris também faltava a ela, e ela pressionou o ventre contra o rosto de Severus, gemendo cada vez mais. De repente, Severus se afastou, sussurrando:

– Calma, esposa...

– Oh, Sev!

Hermione estava quase gozando, e Severus certamente sabia disso. Por isso ele beijou a virilha, sorrindo. Ela sentia o sangue todo acumulado em seu ventre e protestou:

– Não pare, Sev, estou quase lá!

– Sim, Hermione querida, é muito bom para mim também – disse ele, saindo de baixo dela e desvirando-a em seus braços. – Mas eu tenho outros planos para nós envolvendo aquela bela cama grande por aí.

Ela arfava, frustrada, excitada e alterada:

– Você está tentando me matar, não está?

– Dificilmente, Hermione. Planejo muito mais prazer para nós hoje à noite, mas um pouco de paciência será bom.

De repente, ele a virou e seus lábios capturaram os dela em cheio. Hermione o beijou com paixão, reconhecendo seu próprio gosto, a excitação voltando redobradamente. Então Severus pegou-a em seus braços e a levou para o quarto.

A brincadeira iria começar.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte Dois

A tradição do noivo carregar sua noiva no colo após o casamento remonta à Roma Antiga, dizem alguns. Na época, pensava-se que o fato da noiva cair ao entrar em casa era sinal de má sorte. Assim, para evitar que ela tropeçasse no seu precioso vestido rendado e o casal caísse em desgraça mal o casamento começara, o noivo protegia-a e cuidava dela para que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Além de a levar ao colo, o noivo ainda entrava com o pé direito e deste modo veria a sua sorte assegurada.

Há aqueles, porém, que juram sobre a tradição dos anglo-saxões. Ao saber que haveria um casamento por perto, esta tribo costumava roubar a noiva e levá-la embora. Em parte da Europa Ocidental, algumas pequenas cidades mantêm o costume até hoje, porque os casais acreditam que assim terão um casamento feliz, já que desde o começo estão lutando por afastar as coisas ruins.

Não era, certamente, este o caso para Hermione e Severus Snape, casados há mais de 20 anos, e que no momento comemoravam os 60 anos do marido. Mas Hermione lembrou-se de seus tempos de noiva quando era carregada, nua, para seu quarto, por Severus, igualmente nu e bastante animado para as atividades sexuais vindouras.

Ao ser depositada no centro da cama do casal, Hermione sentia-se tão amada que puxou Severus para um abraço feroz e procurou os lábios do marido com fome, praticamente roubando o fôlego, tamanha a sua impetuosidade. O beijo se aprofundou, estava quente, com uma sensação quase desesperada. As mãos de Hermione percorreram as costas e os lados de Severus, acariciando-o e alisando-o.

Severus moveu a boca para baixo para se concentrar no pescoço sensível de Hermione. Ele inalou o perfume inebriante de Hermione, do qual ele nunca se cansou após todo aquele tempo de casados. Hermione sentiu os lábios talentosos de Severus beijarem o lado esquerdo do pescoço, lambendo, chupando e mordendo suavemente. Ele então sentiu Severus chupando o centro de seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, suas mãos desceram o peito de Hermione para esfregar e acariciar seus mamilos.

As costas de Hermione se arquearam nas mãos de Severus enquanto ele apreciava a atenção que Severus estava prestando aos seus seios. Ela sentiu os lábios vagueando sobre toda a parte superior do seu corpo e uma língua quente começou a lamber seu mamilo fazendo Hermione gemer alto e agarrar a cabeça de Severus em suas mãos como âncora, enquanto seu desejo mais uma vez disparara. Ele então se deslocou para o outro mamilo de Hermione, dando as mesmas atenções amorosas.

Habilmente, Severus arrastou a língua pelo corpo de Hermione até o umbigo. Lá, ele girou a língua e esfaqueou-a dentro e fora do umbigo como ele queria fazer com o corpo da esposa. Hermione abriu as pernas para dar a Severus mais acesso ao seu corpo e pressionou mais a pele dele contra a sua. Ela se sentia atiçada e estimulada por tanto tempo que seu corpo tremia de desejo.

A língua provocando seu umbigo começou a se mover mais baixo, alimentando a antecipação de Hermione. Severus alcançou a virilha de Hermione e lá apenas enterrou o rosto, inalando o perfume que ele amava lá. Hermione gemeu com a intimidade do ato e continuou embalando a cabeça de Severus e acariciando seus cabelos. Ela tentou afastar o rosto de Severus de seu corpo para poder ver sua reação.

Severus levantou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para agarrar uma das mãos de Hermione. Eles entrelaçaram seus dedos com força e seus olhos se encontraram e trancaram em um olhar intenso. Severus continuou segurando o olhar de Hermione enquanto abaixava a boca para (com grande habilidade, notou Hermione mais tarde) afastar os obstáculos, colocar a ponta da sua língua no botãozinho superior dentro da boca e começar a chupar.

Com um grito alto, Hermione apertou a mão de Severus quando o prazer correu por sua parte inferior do corpo, diante de tamanho estímulo, mas sem quebrar o contato visual. Os olhos de Severus transbordavam tanto de luxúria e desejo que fizeram o coração de Hermione parar por meio segundo.

Severus estava gostando da visão do rosto de sua linda esposa transformado pelo êxtase que sentia. Na tentativa de aumentar o prazer por Hermione, ele girou a língua em torno do pequeno botão, com pequenas estocadas. A reação que ele obteve foi mais do que esperava quando Hermione quebrou o contato visual e se jogou contra os travesseiros, quase uivando de prazer, um som tão animalesco e primitivo que não era um guincho, mas quase um bramido.

Ele não queria permitir isso.

– Hermione, olhe para mim, olhe para mim – chamou Severus, quase que despertando-a de volta à consciência. Uma vez que ele teve sua atenção, ele continuou – Quero que você me veja enquanto eu abocanho você todinha dentro da minha boca. – Hermione gemeu, moveu os quadris sob Severus e gemeu mais ainda.

– Está assistindo, esposinha? – Mais um gemido, agora quase um miado, e um débil aceno de cabeça foi sua resposta. – Eu quero que você goze para mim. Agora.

Com essas palavras, Severus afundou-se dentro dos mistérios mais profundos do corpo de Hermione. A mulher ainda lutou para se concentrar em Severus enquanto seus sentidos eram sobrecarregados pela boca quente que percorria todo o seu sexo úmido e faminto. Tudo parecia tilintar, piscar e pulsar sob a batuta da língua esperta de Severus.

O calor, a umidade, as estocadas e o prazer de Severus após toda a estimulação anterior transformaram os gemidos instantaneamente em uivos. Tudo aquilo era demais para ela, que não pôde mais se conter. A pressão no centro de seu sexo aumentou insuportavelmente e irradiou através do ventre de Hermione, que explodiu dentro da boca mais do que ávida de Severus. Mais umidade foi produzida, e ele lambeu tudo com grande satisfação, enquanto ela cavalgava onda após onda de prazer liberado após tanto tempo represado.

Hermione sentiu Severus afastar-se de seu sexo úmido, mas ele não se ergueu, e sim lambeu o beijou toda a área, incluindo o interior de suas coxas. Ainda segurando a mão de Severus, ela a puxou até que ele deitasse em cima dela e abraçou-o fortemente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela tentou respirar em meio ao cabelo comprido de seu marido e inspirou profundamente, deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume reconfortante e familiar, enquanto se recobrava do intenso orgasmo que Severus havia lhe proporcionado. Severus, por sua vez, estava deitado com a cabeça enterrada entre o ombro e o pescoço de Hermione. Ele gostava de sentir os tremores de prazer que pulsavam no corpo sob o dele.

Quando finalmente recobrou a capacidade de articulação, Hermione sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de seu companheiro.

– Nossa, Sev, isso foi incrível.

– Foi mesmo admirável, se é que posso dizer – brincou Severus, com um risinho no canto da boca.

– Mas você gosta de me provocar, não?

– Na verdade, você é muito fácil de provocar, minha grifinória de sangue-quente.

Ela brincou:

– Se eu não te amasse tanto, podia retaliar.

– Oh, esposinha, eu também amo você intensamente. E há uma parte de mim bastante ansiosa para mostrar exatamente o quanto eu te amo – sussurrou Severus sensualmente, enquanto esfregava os quadris pelo corpo abaixo de si.

Hermione podia sentir o comprimento duro do Mestre de Poções contra seu estômago. Ela deixou as mãos vagarem pelas costas de Severus até chegar ao traseiro, depois o puxou com força contra si. Foi a vez de Severus gemer do atrito que os movimentos estavam fazendo. Hermione se mexeu um pouco mais e foi recompensado com mais gemidos em seu ouvido.

– Sev... Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim... Por favor...!

Severus agarrou os ombros de Hermione e, num movimento ágil e rápido, rolou os dois, para que Hermione estivesse por cima. Um suspiro de surpresa escapou da moça, que rapidamente se equilibrou em cima de seu marido.

– Vamos, Hermione. Vamos cavalgar...

– Sev... Seu devasso!...

– Só com você, minha potranca!...

– Meu garanhão...

Hermione captou o brilho malicioso e os olhos cheios de luxúria focados nela e se inclinou para frente para beijar Severus profundamente. Hermione empurrou a língua na boca embaixo da dele e girou a língua ao redor. A língua entrou e saiu em uma paródia do que estava por vir. Os braços de Severus prenderam Hermione firmemente contra ele e uma mão manteve a cabeça ancorada no lugar enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar e a praticamente devorar a boca um do outro.

Severus finalmente empurrou Hermione com firmeza, mas gentilmente. Ela entendeu o recado e ergueu-se totalmente para se sentar com os joelhos em ambos os lados das coxas de Severus, efetivamente montando-o.

Hermione usou magia sem varinha e sem palavras para usar um Accio e chamar um lubrificante com sensação de calor. Era uma das surpresas que ela preparara para o aniversário de Severus. Então ela abriu o tubo, espalhou nos dedos e passou ao longo da parte anatômica muito interessada do marido. Ele soltou um silvo entre os dentes, mostrando que o produto cumpria o prometido. Então, Hermione usou a mão para espalhar ainda mais, quase massagear intensamente a ereção inteira.

– Assim tudo acabará muito cedo – alertou Severus, entre respiração entrecortada. – Cedo demais.

– Oh, não podemos deixar isso acontecer, não é mesmo? Deixe-me ajudar.

Hermione pegou mais um pouco do lubrificante do tubo e esfregou em si própria. As sensações foram realmente eletrificantes. Ela sentiu o produto agindo em seu sexo recém-abusado pelo orgasmo anterior e gemeu também. A ereção de Severus ouviu o ruído sensual e deu um pulo. Foi quando o próprio Severus usou um dedo para explorar o interior de Hermione. A moça arqueou-se inteiramente para trás.

Severus explorou por pouco tempo, na verdade. O dedo inquisidor buscava o ponto de prazer em Hermione. Ele sabia que o encontrara quando Hermione começou a empurrar com força a mão e gemer alto. Agarrando o pote de lubrificante Hermione mergulhou os dedos dentro novamente. Desta vez, ele alcançou a ereção de Severus e começou a esfregá-la entre suas mãos. Mas Severus estava quase lá, também.

– Hermione, agora! Estou quase lá...!

A resposta da esposa foi agarrar a base da ereção de Severus, erguer-se e guiar a cabeça já umedecida até sua entrada. Severus ajudou segurando os quadris de Hermione. Quando Hermione se abaixou, Severus sentiu seu comprimento envolto no calor quente e sedoso do corpo de sua linda esposa. Ele apertou os quadris de Hermione com força e lutou para se controlar.

Hermione continuou a se abaixar lentamente até descansar completamente em Severus. Ela assistiu às emoções que flutuavam no rosto de seu marido enquanto ele lutava para manter o controle. Adorava a sensação de plenitude que sentia sempre que Severus estava dentro de si. Quando faziam amor, o que era frequente, ela se sentia profundamente conectada a esse homem a quem tanto amava.

Paciente, Hermione esperou até Severus abrir os olhos e então ele sorriu para ela. Era o sinal que ela esperava. Foi quando começou a se levantar e a tornar a se abaixar, num ritmo lento, que ia aumentando as sensações ao mesmo tempo que evitava de se aproximarem do clímax.

– Oh, Merlin, Hermione, como eu amo desfrutar de você assim... – sussurrou Severus, sua voz ainda mais profunda do que de costume. – Amo ver você me tomar dentro de seu corpo mais e mais, preenchendo-me dentro de você...!

Hermione sorriu largamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Severus continuou:

– Você sempre está tão apertada ao meu redor e tão quente, eu poderia ficar dentro de você para sempre. Você sabe como fazer isso da maneira certa, minha esposa, minha preciosidade...

Arfando, Hermione respondeu:

– Ah, Sev, você é tão perfeito dentro em mim, tão forte, estou tão repleta. Adoro me sentir assim, preenchida por você, cercada por você. – Ela pôs as duas mãos nos seios, esmagando-os. – Ah, que gostoso...!

Severus estava prestes a perder totalmente o controle:

– Hermione, eu quero te foder mais!

Quando Severus falava esse tipo de palavras, ele estava chegando lá. Hermione passou a balançar com mais vigor:

– Sim, meu amor, mais! Eu quero mais de você!

Severus puxou Hermione com força para ele novamente e os rolou de volta para que Hermione estivesse de costas. Ela ergueu suas pernas em direção ao peito dele; Severus agarrou seus quadris e puxou Hermione com força enquanto ele empurrava para frente.

– Assim, Sev! Mais, mais! Mais rápido, mais forte!

A manobra de Severus deixara a bunda de Hermione tão alta que ela estava apoiada nas coxas dele. Ele se pôs a bombear para dentro de Hermione com força, mais rápido, do jeito que eles gostavam. Severus avançou mais e soube que encontrara o ângulo certo quando Hermione gritou. Ela implorava por mais e continuava repetindo o nome de seu marido repetidamente.

Hermione amou quando Severus a tomou com paixão e ímpeto. Ela adorava ser preenchida repetidamente, seu corpo quase ricocheteando com o vigor de Severus, sempre tentando toma-la mais e mais profundamente. Ela sentiu Severus se abaixar e gritou de prazer quando cada impulso estava agora esfaqueando o fundo do seu útero e enviando ondas de prazer que a fazia ver estrelas flutuando em seus olhos. Ele tentou se concentrar em Severus, cujos olhos estavam negros além do possível, e Hermione adorou a expressão de desejo em seu rosto.

– Ohhh, Hermione, goze agora, estou mandando você gozar agora!... Quero ver você vir primeiro!...

– AAAHHHH! – gritou Hermione desarticuladamente quando seu orgasmo subitamente a inundou como uma onda, sem uma mão o tocar. O gozo de Hermione desencadeou o de Severus, que conseguiu mais algumas investidas, mas ele finalmente bombeou mais uma vez com força e segurou firme sua esposa enquanto entrava fundo dentro de Hermione gritando seu nome.

Hermione podia sentir o orgasmo de Severus pulsar profundamente dentro dela e era uma sensação mais do que gloriosa. A ereção de Severus continuou a latejar e se contorcer enquanto ainda estava dentro de Hermione: Severus soltou as pernas que segurava e deixou-se cair no peito de Hermione.

Hermione abraçou Severus firmemente contra si. ele. Apreciando o peso seguro e o calor de seu marido sobre o seu corpo, Hermione passou os braços com força em torno de Severus e beijou as partes que ele poderia alcançar, seus cabelos, ouvidos e pescoço. Ambos ofegavam pesadamente, lutando para capturar cada molécula de ar.

Severus finalmente reuniu suas forças, deslizando pelo corpo de Hermione de maneira pesada e lânguida. Ele empurrou as pernas de Hermione e gentilmente lambeu seus seios com carinho. Continuou pelo pescoço, fazendo sons prazerosos na garganta e depois desceu para os seios. Lânguida, espreguiçando-se como um gato, Hermione gemeu de prazer. O ruído agradava Severus.

– Por Merlin, isso é ótimo... – disse ela, sorrindo dengosamente.

Severus podia ouvir Hermione ofegando acima dele. Então deitou-se no peito de Hermione. Ela murmurou feitiços de limpeza e convocou a roupa de cama para cobrir seus corpos frios. Severus abraçou-a, pressionou beijos por todo o rosto da esposa e finalmente tomou sua boca em beijos doces e gentis.

Hermione afastou-se um minuto para olhar os olhos negros profundos do marido.

– Meu amor, isso foi maravilhoso. Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa sexy de aniversário, mas como sempre você foi mais surpreendente.

– Fazer amor com você é uma tarefa que não considero exatamente tediosa. Oh, eu mal aguentava aquela cerimônia no Ministério da Magia...!

– Meu marido é um homem importante e herói de guerra condecorado – lembrou Hermione. – Parabéns, meu amor, não só por seu prêmio, mas também pelo seu aniversário.

Severus sorriu safadamente.

– Gostei mais do meu presente...

Hermione sorriu, brincando:

– Eu queria que fosse especial. Afinal, não tem nada mais sexy do que um sexagenário.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Então você não está receosa de ser casada com uma pessoa que, pelos padrões Muggle, está na terceira idade e é um idoso?

Ela o encarou com toda seriedade.

– Sev, pelo amor de Merlin. Você sabe que bruxos não chegam à terceira idade antes de pelo menos 100 anos. Além disso, acho que mesmo quando você chegar lá, ainda estará muito sexy. Aliás, você conhece o conceito Muggle de strip-tease?

– Sou um homem saudável, com origens mistas de Muggles e bruxos. É claro que sei o que é um strip-tease.

– E o que você acha de fazer uma performance particular...?

– Para você?

– Você tem alguém mais em mente?

– Não, não, claro que não. – Severus ficou pensativo, e Hermione podia ver que ele também estava ficando bem safadinho. – Seria um projeto interessante...

– Então pensemos nele com mais detalhes depois de descansar. – Hermione se aninhou junto ao marido, fechando os olhos. – Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

Hermione sentiu o beijo de Severus no topo de sua cabeça e preparou-se para um sono muito satisfatório. Pouco antes de se entregar aos braços de Morfeu, ela fez um lembrete mental para apresentar a Severus um grupo chamado Right Said Fred. Eles tinham uma música ótima para este projeto.

"I'm too sexy".

_Hora de dar um Google e ir ao Youtube...,_ foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de escorregar para a inconsciência.

**The End**


End file.
